witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Witcher (serie de TV)
The Witcher es una serie de televisión exclusiva de Netflix, basada en la Saga del brujo de Andrzej Sapkowski, que sirve como consultor creativo en el programa. La obra fue anunciada el 17 de mayo de 2017 y su primera temporada consta de 8 episodios; se estrenó el 20 de diciembre de 2019. Producción En mayo de 2017, Platige Image lanzó un comunicado donde confirmaba la existencia de una adaptación "live action" de la Saga de Geralt de Rivia, que estaba siendo producida por Netflix. En la nota de prensa, también se confirmaba que Platige Image iba a colaborar activamente en la obra junto a los productores Sean Daniel y Jason Brown. El 8 de diciembre, Variety desveló que Lauren Schmidt Hissrich sería la showrunner de la primera temporada de la serie. En febrero de 2018, la showrunner confirmó que el primer borrador del capítulo piloto había recibido el visto bueno, confirmando así que la pre-producción de la obra seguiría sin ningún tipo de interrupción. En abril de 2018, Lauren Schmidt se reunió en Polonia con Andrzej Sapkowski. Según el escritor polaco, el trabajo que se estaba haciendo era excelente. También se confirmó su presencia en la obra como consultor creativo. Tomasz Baginski, mediante su cuenta oficial de Facebook, también confirmó que el escritor tendría otro papel importante además de ser el consultor creativo de la serie. En mayo de 2018 se anunció el equipo de guionistas que bajo la dirección de Lauren, se encargaría de escribir las historias de la primera temporada de la obra. El rodaje comenzó en octubre de 2018 y concluyó en mayo de 2019. Se ha confirmado a partir de noticias sobre el reparto y material promocional que la primera temporada adaptará la mayor parte de las colecciones de cuentos cortos El último deseo y La espada del destino. Reparto *Henry CavillLauren S. Hissrich's tweet como Geralt de Rivia *Anya Chalotra como YenneferThe Witcher Netflix series showrunner reveals show's first possible charactersNetflix's The Witcher Casts Pivotal Roles *Freya Allan como Ciri *Joey Batey como Jaskier *MyAnna Buring como Tissaia de Vries *Royce Pierreson como Istredd *Anna Shaffer como Triss MerigoldNetflix Unveils First Look at Henry Cavill in 'The Witcher,' Adds to Cast *Wilson Radjou-Pujalte como Dara *Mahesh Jadu como VilgefortzA closer look at Mahesh Jadu as Vilgefortz in Season One of The Witcher *Mimi Ndiweni como Fringilla Vigo *Eamon Farren como Cahir *Lars Mikkelsen como Stregobor *Emma Appleton como RenfriNetflix's Epic New Series The Witcher Debuts Teaser Art and First Look Photos *Jodhi May como Calanthe *Adam Levy como Myszowor *Björn Hlynur Haraldsson como Eist Tuirseach *Mia Mckenna-Bruce como MarilkaSpotlight Profile - Mia Mckenna-Bruce *Maciej Musiał como Lazlo *Tobi Bamtefa como Danek *Packy Lee como NohornNew evidence seems to reveal Millie Brady's replacement as Renfri *Therica Wilson-Read como Sabrina Glevissig *Luke Neal como Vyr *Matthew Neal como Nimir *Sonny Serkis como Martin *Charlotte O'Leary como Tiffania *Natasha Culzac como Toruviel *Amit Shah como Torque *Tom Canton como Filavandrel *Blair Kincaid como Crach an CraiteSpotlight Profile - Blair Kincaid *Ossian Perret como MurmurónSpotlight Profile - Ossian Perret *Gaia Mondadori como PavettaGaia Mondadori CV *Rhianna McGreevy como Lytta NeydSpotlight Profile - Rhianna McGreevy *Shaun Dooley como FoltestShaun Dooley Confirmed as King Foltest *Judit Fekete como Vanielle de BruggeJudit Fekete - IMDb *Jason Thorpe como OstritJason Thorpe - IMDb *Katia Bokor como Sancia de SoddenKatia Bokor - IMDb *Sam Marks como SegelinSam Marks - IMDb *Ben Lambert como VirfurilSpotlight Profile - Ben Lambert *Isobel Laidler como KalisIsobel Laidler's The Witcher role revealed *Ross Telfer como Draig Bon-DhuRoss Telfer - IMDb *Roger Ringrose como Beau BerrantSpotlight Profile - Roger Ringrose *Lucas Englander como ChireadanRI interview: The Witcher's Lucas Englander on playing Chireadan *Jeremy Crawford como Yarpen ZigrinJeremy Crawford - IMDb *Steve Wall como BoholtSteve Wall - IMDb *Colette Dalal Tchantcho como VeaColette Dalal Tchantcho confirmed as Véa *Adele Oni como Tea *Jordan Renzo como Eyck de DenesleJordan Renzo - IMDb *Bart Edwards como DunyBart Edwards - IMDb *Anna-Louise Plowman como Zola *Francis Magee como Yurga *Jack Wolfe como Nadbor *Jade Croot como Adda la Blanca *Jim Caesar como Atlan Kerk *Josette Simon como Eithné *Kain Francis como Yannick Brass *Kevin Howarth como el Djinn *Michael Keane como Xavier Moran *Ron Cook como Borch Tres Grajos *Simeon Dyer como Lucas Corto *Terence Maynard como Artorius Vigo *Dominic Creasy como Peregrino *Gudmundur Thorvaldsson como Remus *Frida Gustavsson como Visenna Episodios Galería Imágenes Netflix Geralt face.jpg|Geralt de Rivia Netflix Ciri face.jpg|Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Netflix Yennefer face.jpg|Yennefer de Vengerberg Netflix Geralt full.jpg Netflix Geralt full2.jpg Netflix Ciri full.jpg Netflix Yennefer full.jpg Netflix Roach full.jpg|Sardinilla The witcher netflix logo symbols.jpg Netflix symbol Geralt.jpg Netflix symbol Ciri.jpg Netflix symbol Yennefer.jpg Vídeos The Witcher Avance oficial Netflix The Witcher Tráiler principal Netflix THE WITCHER (subtítulos) TRÁILER FINAL NETFLIX Referencias en:The Witcher (TV series) de:The Witcher (TV-Serie) fr:The Witcher (série) pl:Wiedźmin (Netflix) ru:Ведьмак (сериал Netflix) tr:The Witcher (Netflix) uk:The Witcher (серіал) Categoría:Saga The Witcher Categoría:Serie de televisión de The Witcher